


Ice Cream

by Trashfire



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), marscorp
Genre: Belly worship, F/M, Feedism, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfire/pseuds/Trashfire
Summary: Jess likes to stop by during Tom's lunch hour, and one night he finds out why





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, I am a being of sin and this is what happens when I like a character.

     He didn’t get ice cream for Chip’s sake. Chip couldn’t even eat ice cream.

 

     When he was a child, his mother used to bring him to the cramped room on level 6 and buy him whatever flavor he wanted, usually after a particularly bad day at school. After he was grown, ice cream still had a special place in his heart, and in his stomach. Nothing calmed him more than the icy feeling, numbing him from the inside out. 

     Tom didn’t like the things the other children said about Chip, what father would? Every insult, every time he was left out of the group, every harshly whispered word, struck Tom a cutting blow on behalf of his child. Chip said she didn’t mind, but Tom knew what sort of things everyone said, even the adults. 

     At work he was questioned again and again why he didn’t just make a “real kid” as if Chip was somehow less than a flesh and blood person. As far as Tom was concerned, his blood was in Chip. He’d cut his hands more than once putting her together. After those talks, he would often go and get ice cream on his own, bringing it back to his small room to eat in the comforting hum of the air vents. 

     After he’d lost his hearing in one of the explosions in the lab, he figured out the hum and the coolness was a perfect way to ignore the constant ringing that plagued him. The sweetness of vanilla (sprinkled with salted nuts) made him forget the bitterness. 

     Sometimes Jess would visit him during his lunch hour, which he took alone in his room when he had the time to eat. Most of his lunches involved pouring over the manual and preparing for the afternoon’s work. Jess had a thing about making sure he ate, even though Tom figured he could probably stand to lose a few pounds that had gathered around his middle as he aged.

     Jess didn’t seem to mind, her eyes seemed softer now that they lived apart. It sometimes felt like there was something she wanted to say to him, but couldn’t bring herself to, Tom never pushed her because he enjoyed her company on the rare occasion she showed up, carrying a bowl of ice cream. He wasn’t stupid, nor was she. He didn’t want to lose the closest thing to a real friend that he had. He still loved her, of course. He didn’t dare assume she still loved him. Either way, it worked out better for Chip to have parents who were not constantly at each other’s throats.

     He did finally figure out what exactly the look in Jess’s eyes was one day. He’d been sitting on his bed surrounded by paperwork he needed to fill out to try and get some items from the supply department (a losing battle) when the door opened. He jumped out of his skin, because his hearing aids had been charging in their dock, so he didn’t hear the knock. Jess stood in the doorway, the bright light illuminating her from behind, causing her red hair to appear like a fiery halo around her head. 

     Tom’s breath caught in his throat as he was reminded of how beautiful she really was, when she wasn’t red in the face from yelling. He could see her lips moving, but he couldn’t read them. She was muttering under her breath. Tom was suddenly aware of what he was wearing, effectively pajamas, as he had been planning on going to bed, Chip was at a night class she signed up for, not having to sleep. His pajamas were a too tight t shirt that had once fit him and soft sleep pants. 

     He sucked in his stomach, painfully embarrassed because Jess had not seen him in any state of undress since a while before they split up. She moved closer, and he could smell the wine on her breath. 

     “Sorry Jess, I can’t hear you,” he said, trying to be quiet. Even with his hearing aids he couldn’t control the volume of his voice, but he didn’t want to startle her. 

     She sat on the bed next to him, scattering papers as she slipped closer. Her face was inches away from his. She pressed the bowl of ice cream she was carrying into his hands before standing up and walking over to his hearing aid dock, only stumbling a little, to her credit. She handed them to him and waited, swaying slightly, for him to put them in.

     “You’re drunk,” he stated when he flipped them on.

     “Only a little,” she said, smiling.

     “Thank you for the ice cream, but why are you here?” He didn’t want to assume anything, but he had an idea.

     “I never get to watch you eat it,” she mumbled, which was very out of character for Jess. He eyed her suspiciously.

     “Did you drug it?”

     “Why would I do that?”

     “I don’t know you’re the one in here trying to watch me eat ice cream in my pajamas!” 

     She went quiet for a moment, and Tom thought she was going to leave. 

     She didn’t. 

     Jess resumed her spot on the bed next to him and pushed the ice cream at him again. She lifted the spoon and took a bite.

     “See, it isn’t drugged,” she said, that strange look in her eyes again.

     Tom had a fleeting thought to dump it on the floor, but he wouldn’t waste ice cream. He took a bite.

     Vanilla with salted nuts. 

     He took another bite and was soon finished the bowl. As soon as he put the bowl down she jumped on him, planting wine soaked kisses on his face and mouth. He barely had time to react. She was murmuring under her breath again, too softly for him to catch the words. 

     She ran one of her hands through his hair, causing it to stick up in all directions.

     “When did you get so many grays?” she asked, not waiting for the answer. He could see a few in her hair as well, but he didn’t say anything. He kinda liked them if he was honest with himself. He’d fallen in love with her the day they were matched.

     Back then she’d been a tiny redhead full of fire and drive. She was still a tiny redhead, but her fire was now a smoldering heat that gave her a constant drive. A hard worker, and a lively person. Sometimes the fire came back and she could rage like an inferno. After all these years he still loved that about her. Now she had lines around her eyes, as quick as she was to anger, she was always quicker to smile. 

     He had never thought they would get old, too many accidents in the company, but he found he didn’t mind it.

     Her hands were still on his face and in his hair, but she brought one down, dragging over his chest and resting on his stomach. Her hand was small, but it felt like a thirty pound weight as he was caught off guard. She wasn’t the only one who’d changed.

     In his youth he’d been a scrawny thing, a beanpole of a man. He stood taller than most Martians, Eric being one of the only people he knew taller than himself. He was still tall, but he could no longer be described as skinny. He wasn’t even stockey. He was just plain fat. 

     It was no secret, everyone could see him, but in less clothing and covered by a tiny woman, it was even more apparent. 

     He pushed her off gently and sat up, crossing his arms.

     “I don’t know why you’re-”

     “I like it,” she cut him off.

     “I’m sorry?” 

     “I’m drunk,” she stated.

     “Yes you are.” She stared at him wide eyed, her pupils looking like saucers, with barely a hint of the brown. He could tell she was on the brink of saying something.

     “Ever since I saw you at MYIP a few years ago, something,” she turned away, bashful all of a sudden.

     “Yes?” Tom was confused. She did start dropping by a few years ago, which at the time was odd, but he had gotten used to it.

     “After we split up you uh,” she paused.

     It clicked. Tom couldn’t help himself from laughing, although that was probably not in his best interest as Jess stood up forcefully, sending papers flying everywhere.

     “I can’t help it! Alright?” she shouted at him and his smile died.

     “Help what?” Tom played innocent. He wanted her to say it. He wasn’t sure if it was some form of punishment for treating him so cooly around the base or just to be sure he was correct, but he wanted to hear her say it.

     “I like you like this,” she said flatly. 

     “Tired? Deaf? In my pajamas?” 

     She was on top of him again in the blink of an eye, and he fell against the wall on the side of his bed. 

     “Like,” she whispered into his ear and grabbed his stomach with one hand, squeezing almost painfully, “this,” she finished and kissed him. This time he kissed her back, not knowing exactly what he should do in this situation. It had been a long time since he was kissed.

     She continued to grope him while kissing, making her way down to his neck. She nestled in and sighed. 

     He didn’t move for a minute, then realized with a smile she was snoring gently on him. 


End file.
